vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114102-does-carbine-allow-exploiting
Content ---- What is this like your first multiplayer game or something? the 'no call out' rule is there for everyones protection. Screenshoots cannot be used as proof of wrongdoing because they can be faked. And what does that leave us? the word of a stranger? he said she said? you know that not every player visits official game forums right? so if player A goes to the forum and accuses player B of doing something, how is player B supposed to defend themselves if they never go to the forum? You report it to the devs/CSR and they will investigate the matter because they have the tools to do so. I'm assuming that you reported these exploiters right? and that you have ticket numbers as well as the resolution to those tickets? | |} ---- So what is the alternative for -any- company other than protecting the identity of their customers? So what if some kid figured out a glitch? (video games do actually have bugs, contrary to popular belief) What are you asking for? Their home address so that you can visit them and punish them? | |} ---- So if you report someone for exploiting, and they are not banned... what does that mean? That's is the question that this post is about. Does that mean I can download a mouse/keyboard macro and instant cast impales all day long so I get over 2+ million dmg in every BG while the next closest guy is at 400k? | |} ---- ---- You made no mention of reporting in your original post, that's why i brought it up. When a dev does get involved with ticket-worthy situations one of the first things i see them asking is "do you have a ticket number?". So post up some ticket numbers of your own, have your friends or guildies do the same, include whether those tickets are open or closed (resolved) and if you still see the offenders running around doing the exploit after the tickets have been labeled as resolved. | |} ---- ---- Ok so it was reported, how about a ticket number? did you just want this thread to be a bunch of players talking back and forth or did you actually want a dev or a mod to get involved and find out why the exploiters are still around? I already mentioned in my previous post that when a dev/mod showed interest in getting an issue resolved the first thing they usually ask is "what's the ticket number". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No one ever needs to wonder why the population of wildstar is plummeting. I've never played any other game in my life that has brought me so much frustration as wildstar and I question why I keep playing it. The only reason I can come up with is "Well exploiters are rampant, class balance is in total disarray, itemization in PvE is abysmal, RNG is through the roof... but maybe it'll get better" So i log in and spend the entire day completely frustrated which is where a lot of my posts come from. There was a time, shortly after the gear change, and it only lasted about 2 weeks, where things seemed balance. If you look at my posts during that time frame you'll see most were positive and in Carbines defense. Of course, that only lasted till the next patch then Carbine completely destroyed Arena for all but warriors and medics | |} ---- I don't mean their real names... I mean their in game names. So when "SirLegolas" afk bots in BGs, I can't advise the server without Carbine deleting my posts. This is unheard of. I remember back in WoW people all the time would make "So and So ninja looted this boss" posts on server forums. And Blizzard never protected them | |} ---- ...and then people learned that it just causes drama, and leads to people pshopping screenshots, making false accusations & harassing other players. You're basically advocating player harassement. I don't care how bad someone beat your butt at a videogame that doesn't make it OK for an entire forum full of people to disparage fellow forum members which is why Carbine doesn't allow it. | |} ---- ---- Do you even know how easy it is to harass people even? I remember on Guild Wars 2 forums someone created a topic calling me out directly to ask to leave their game. Drama is unnecessary. If you want to warn your server though you're free to do in the zone chat. Ever tried any other MMO? There's very few exploiters in comparison and they do get banned. I have a lot of people on my rivals list that show up as unknown. | |} ---- ----